Talk:Humanity
Synopsis The synopsis is truncated and needs to be fleshed out. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The music I'm pretty sure I've heard the music used for the Firebrand flashback before, in the JSA flashback of BTBATB's "The Golden Age of Justice!". Is this a preexisting musical march, or did McCuistion reuse his old music? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Backwards So, has anyone tried to decipher Zatanna's 5 backwards spells (other than me)? I only got the second one (the costume change) which seems to be "Emit ot yrt tuo a ween kool/Time to try out a new look". The last two start with "make", but I can't make out anything else. Any takers, or should we Ask Greg? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give it a go (don't hold your breath), but we should Ask Greg anyway so that we have a reference for the translations. Ask him about any of Zatara's spells too... -- Supermorff 07:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I had a bit of a go. #She makes Ivo reveal Morrow's location. What I get is: "traltuus worrom eherw nordakal". The middle two words are "Morrow where", but I couldn't make out the rest. #The costume change, provided by Tupka: "Emit ot yrt tuo a ween kool/Time to try out a new look". #Her cut off attempt (or possibly faked attempt) to fight Red Tornado. No idea about this one. #Blinding Red Volcano with a band of some sort. I get "emoc simuseebodilo dnilb", in which the last word is clearly "blind" and the first might be "Come", but the rest is unclear. #Making many copies of Kid Flash. I get "ekam stimesoraetiac dik hsalf asnowalsolee", with the words "Make", "Kid", "Flash" standing out. Don't know the rest. :Does that help any? -- Supermorff 09:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Asked. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Red Torpedo I'm not sure how to add him without breaking the coding or whatever, but he's missing from the Character List. Infobox picture We need one for the infobox and main page. Anyone has a good idea of which image we can use, so I can snap it? ― 'Thailog' 17:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Morrow's plan A question just occurred to me, but I don't know if it's pertinent or how to phrase it: Morrow's plan, which he downloaded into Volcano, was to activate a volcano, killing millions and covering the world in a cloud of ash and repopulate the plant with a Red army. So: # Was this his personal plan, or the Light's? ##If no, then was the Light aware of this? ##If yes, how would it further the Light's masterplan? ― 'Thailog' 11:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Since we have no idea whether the Light had any idea about it, it does seem - pointless, and a bit excessive. I don't see the relevance to the Light, seeing as we didn't see them, and they weren't mentioned at all. I dunno. 11:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::The implication comes from episode 104 in which L-6 implied they were behind Mister Twister, and by extension, Morrow. ― 'Thailog' 11:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I still think this calls for a question. ― 'Thailog' 14:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was never answered. Is this on Ask Greg? I do not think the Light had anything to do about it. Somehow, killing a substantial number of humans does not sound like the glorious evolution endgame they are reaching for. T.O. Morrow was himself betrayed by Red Volcano. It came as a shock to him, so even if he was working with or for the Light, they would likely be caught unawares too. Linking Shouldn't we link the words Bender and Futurama to ''futurama.wikia.com and HK-47 and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic to starwars.wikia.com ''instead of wikipedia? Btgr 17:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Please sign your posts and watch where you post. You broke up another discussion. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Artemis defeating Robin Did Artemis beat Robin in the training, and (If so) how? - BlitzGundam (talk) 18:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know. --[[User:Tupka217|'''Tupka]]''217'' 18:16, May 27, 2014 (UTC)